Dumbstruck
by havelocke
Summary: Sora is not as naïve as he looks and Riku is rendered speechless. [sora x riku]


**Note: **Decided to upload the very naughty version. **Warning:** there is some implied Goofy/Sora in this.

* * *

Dumbstruck

* * *

They were barely through the bedroom door as each teen began to quickly strip the other of his clothing. They wrestled each other towards the bed, tripping once after they got their pants off and were only left in their underwear. 

Sora kissed Riku hungrily and savored the faint taste of the chocolate mint ice cream Riku had on their date. He bit and suckled on Riku's bottom lip, enjoying how the silver haired teen tried to bite back. Sora shifted his pelvis upwards and Riku moaned, breaking their feverish kissing session. The simple act sent a shock wave of pleasure as Riku grinded against him.

The brunet took advantage of the moment. While lost himself in Sora's neck, the younger teen wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist. He turned on his side, which forced Riku to do the same, and got on top. His legs straddled Riku's hips and he created a slow rhythm with his groin.

Riku's hands eagerly slid down Sora's back. His fingers tugged at the boy's underwear and Sora looked up him. The older boy raised a curious eyebrow and smirked. Sora leaned in, a smirk on his own lips, and kissed him. Discarding their underwear quickly, their lips went to work kissing hot, sensitive flesh.

Sora's tongue ran down Riku's neck. He kissed his adam's apple along the way. He stopped at his chest and teasingly bit at a hard pink nipple. Riku's chest rose and fell heavily and his hands were buried in the brunet's unruly hair. Sora wanted to finish the journey he started and ended up kissing a trail towards Riku's groin.

He nestled in between Riku's legs and drew slow circles with his tongue on the inner thigh. Riku moaned as Sora inched closer towards his erection. Sora grinned when Riku gently tugged at his hair, making the message clear that his pulsing erection needed attention. Instead, Sora dragged his teeth tenderly against the highly sensitive flesh of Riku's inner thighs. The teen arched up and his grip on Sora's hair grew tight.

Sora moved up toward Riku's erection and let the tip of his tongue travel down its length. He felt Riku shiver underneath him as his tongue carefully swirled the tip of the head. Sora relaxed the muscles in his throat and took in the full length. Riku moaned at how hot and moist it felt. Careful not to let his teeth graze the skin, Sora began a smooth rhythm. He sucked the tip of the head every time he bobbed back up. Above him, Riku's head was thrown back. His neck was exposed and his hand gripped the sheets.

Sora gave one final suck, letting the pre-cum slide down the shaft. He used a free hand to rub it around Riku's entrance. Sora began to insert a finger in Riku's entrance when he felt the teen stiffen.

Sora stopped immediately and looked up to see Riku looking at him, face flushed, eyes dazed.

"Try to relax. I promise it won't hurt." He smiled, hoping that would be enough to reassure the older teen.

Riku grinned and Sora took that as a sign to continue.

He decided to use his hand to continue to pleasure Riku. He started off slow. He pumped from the base, up to the head, and made his thumb draw teasing circles at the tip. He increased his speed and Riku breath hitched. Riku began to thrust in time with Sora's pace.

Sora smirked. He liked the response he was getting. Soon after, he started to stretch Riku some more and got a second finger in. By the time he got the third finger in, Riku looked about ready to come. He stopped quickly since he wanted Riku to last. He used the hot liquid that covered his hand to lubricate his own erection.

He straddled the daze Riku and leaned down to kiss him. He lazily kissed him back.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered into his's ear.

Riku kissed his earlobe "With my life."

"Okay."

"How do you know how to—"

Sora cut him off with a kiss. He guided his erection toward Riku's entrance and slowly pushed it in. He moaned at how tight and hot Riku felt. The silver haired teen grunted, taking Sora in without protest. Sora noticed his discomfort and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Just keep going." Riku groaned.

Sora nodded. He found that his own breath was uneven and he could feel the heat flushing his face.

He started off slowly and went a bit deeper with each thrust. Riku's hand dug into his back. The older teen was tense. Sora tried holding back his own moans, but he couldn't help it. He thrust in again and Riku held on tight. Riku finally moaned and Sora knew he'd reached that special spot. With more ease and confidence, he increased his speed.

Riku wrapped his legs around Sora's waist and moved in time with his thrusts. He moaned the deeper Sora went, the more he brushed against that spot. Sora moaned at how good everything felt. His mind was fogged over with pleasure. Everything felt so hot, slick, and tight at the same time.

Riku came first, spilling all over his chest. Sora lasted a bit longer before finding his own release and collapsing on top of Riku. They both panted heavily with only their rapid heart beats doing the talking.

* * *

Soras looked at Riku, whose silver bangs were slick with sweat and were stuck on his forehead. He grinned. 

"Where the hell did you learn—"

The brunet cut him off with a lip crushing kiss. It soon deepened and broke into gentle small kisses. Sora placed his head on Riku's chest. His head bobbed up and down with every soft breath the older teen took in. He fell asleep to the sound of Riku's heart beat.

They woke up later with their arms around each other. Sora began to snuggle into Riku's neck. Riku would have enjoyed the tickling sensation of Sora's tongue on his skin, but he couldn't help but wonder about something.

"Hey, Sora."

Sora stopped his nuzzling and looked up at Riku with sleepy eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you learn to do all that stuff?"

Sora's lips formed a lopsided grin.

"Will I have to give you the 'talk', young man?" he asked. His voice was deep and full of mock authority.

Riku laughed and Sora went back to nuzzling into the older boy's neck. He placed gentle kisses along Riku's jaw line.

"Sora, stop avoiding the question," Riku said trying to look at the brunet.

Sora stopped and pulled away. He sat up, his legs still straddling Riku.

"Well if you really want to know," he said scratching the back of his head. "It got kind of lonely while we were traveling..." There was a faint brush that covered his cheeks. He chuckled nervously.

Riku did not like where this was going.

"…and Goofy was there…"

"Oh god—"

"…and he was lonely too…"

"What?"

"…so we kind of hooked up…

"Please st-stop—"

"He was a good teacher and flexible too. Oh man, the things he could do with his tongue…"

Riku's eye twitched. He felt like his soul was just sucked out of him. What the hell did dog _thing_ do to _his_ Sora?

"Riku?"

He couldn't believe he just had sex with Sora's _used_ goods. Was he second best to some talking mutt?

"Riku, you can blink now. Riku?"

And why the hell wasn't Jiminy there to stop them? He'd better not recorded any of it in that journal of his.

"Riku!"

Riku blinked, coming back from the cloud of questions his mind stormed up and looked at Sora. He was at a loss for words.


End file.
